Sete Casamentos Para Sete Irmãos
by Innis Winter
Summary: [UA] Gui achava que casar acabaria com os problemas em sua casa. Estava muito enganado!...
1. trailer

**A vida deles era boa...**

_Gui acordou com gritos e barulho de coisas quebrando nas cozinhas. E sorriu: tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem._

**...Até que tudo mudou.**

_-Eu vou à cidade hoje, vou arrumar uma noiva e vou me casar._

**Agora é hora de se reorganizar...**

_-A sala está meio bagunçada, mas agora que você está aqui..._

**...Ajustar algumas arestas...**

_-Se focês querrem agir como porrcos, enton comerron como porrcos!_

**...Criar novos laços...**

_-Ah! -Gina pousou a xícara sobre o balcão, sorrindo e afirmando com acenos de cabeça -É meu irmão. O senhor o viu? Onde ele está?_

_-Sim, eu o vi, sim... -ele sorriu com um canto da boca, o que fez Gina desviar os olhos para sua caneca -Mas não respondo se me chamar de senhor..._

**...E se preparar para as confusões!**

_-Eu vou até a casa, pegar um pouco de mercurocromo com Fleur..._

_-Boa sorte -foi tudo o que o loiro disse. Estava começando a achar que os irmãos Weasley armavam brigas de propósito apenas para irem até a casa, um a um, buscar remédios para seus ferimentos. E, pensando bem, até que a idéia não era assim ruim..._

**Estrelando: os Weasleys!**

**Gui**

_-E, vocês sabem: o que Gui Weasley quer, Gui Weasley consegue._

**Carlinhos**

_-Brigou com os gêmeos, não foi?_

_-Na verdade, com Rony._

**Percy**

_-Roubei uma ova! Estava tudo num prato, eu só..._

_Ele não terminou de dizer, pois recebeu um forte golpe no rosto e desabou no chão._

**Fred**

_-Que garota aceitaria se casar contigo, irmão?_

**Jorge**

_-Ihhh! O _Roniquinho_ tá irritadinho, é?_

**Rony**

_-E não é que ele conseguiu?_

**E Gina**

_-Se eu morrer, ninguém vai perceber._

**Com a participação mais que especial de**

**Fleur Delacour**

_-Ah! Eles non son umas grracinhas?_

**E Draco Malfoy**

_-Esta é realmente uma coisa estranha de se dizer..._

**Em "Sete Casamentos para Sete Irmãos"; uma fic de Innis Winter**

**Em breve**

* * *

_N/A: por que eu insisto em arrumar mais coisas pra minha cabeça quando não tenho tempo nem pra respirar direito é uma boa questão para qual não tenho resposta... Enfim... __Como prometido, o trailer de "Sete Casamentos para Sete Irmãos"! Essa fic (não sei se alguém reconheceu o nome) é inspirada no filme de 1954, "Sete Noivas para Sete Irmãos" (nome original: "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers"), que também foi refilmado pelos Trapalhões alguns anos depois... Uma história fofa e bonitinha, romântica, e que vai render uma boa fic - ou, pelo menos é o que eu espero!... __Bjs a todos!_


	2. Uma decisão precipitada

**SETE CASAMENTOS PARA SETE IRMÃOS**

_N/A (1): antes de começar a fic, vamos explicar algumas coisinhas! Primeiro, essa fic se passa num Universo Paralelo, em algum lugar no meio dos Estados Unidos da época em que sempre se passam os filmes de bangue-bangue (lá por volta do século XVIII, se não me engano... Eu nunca fui boa com datas!...). A história é baseada, como eu já disse no trailer, __no filme de 1954, "Sete Noivas para Sete Irmãos" (nome original: "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers"), que também foi refilmado pelos Trapalhões vários anos depois... (é melhor sempre citar os dois filmes; alguém que tenha visto um e não o outro pode me acusar de plágio depois... Nunca se sabe...). O shipper principal é Draco/Gina, mas creio que não será surpresa nenhuma eu dizer que teremos um shipper para cada Weasley (se você se sentiu ofendido com esse spoiler de fic, caro leitor, eu peço desculpas e apenas digo: leia o título...). Fora isso, ahn... É, acho que mais nada._

_Ah, sim: os Weasleys, os Malfoys, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, e toda essa cambada de gente pertence à "Tia Jô". Eu tenho alguns OCs, mas falo mais a respeito deles quando eles aparecerem, heheh..._

_E vamos ao primeiro capítulo!!!_**  
**

* * *

**1. Uma decisão precipitada**

Gui acordou com gritos e barulho de coisas quebrando nas cozinhas. E sorriu: tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Levantou-se num salto e se espreguiçou como um gato, para então vestir sua roupa de caça sobre o pijama de inverno que usava - não havia melhor maneira de se proteger do frio que se intensificava dia após dia. Ainda sorrindo, desceu as escadas até a cozinha, onde pôde presenciar Carlinhos e Percy brigando e se batendo, derrubando cadeiras, pratos e panelas; Gina, perto do fogão, dava saltinhos e incentivava Carlinhos com gritos. Fred chegou correndo e derrapou ao lado de Gui, com a cara amassada de quem acabou de acordar.

-Que aconteceu? -perguntou a Gina; ela sorriu e respondeu, sacudindo uma escumadeira no ar:

-Percy roubou a comida de Carlinhos!

-Roubei uma ova! -retrucou Percy, acertando um soco na boca de Carlinhos -Estava tudo num prato, eu só...

Ele não terminou de dizer, pois recebeu um forte golpe no rosto, e desabou no chão. Em meio a algumas exclamações de aprovação vindas de Gina, Carlinhos se levantou, limpando o filete de sangue que caía de sua boca com a manga da camisa, arrumou uma cadeira e se sentou, servindo café em uma xícara. Percy levantou-se também, indo lavar o nariz ensangüentado na pia da cozinha, enquanto os outros irmãos se sentavam à mesa e começavam a comer.

Ah! A vida dos Weasleys era perfeita. Exceto por um pequeno problema...

-Panquecas _de novo?_ -reclamou Gui, cutucando sua panqueca murcha com um garfo. Gina torceu o nariz, mas não disse coisa alguma a respeito da crítica a sua comida.

Gui deu um pequeno grunhido de desagrado e se pôs a comer, o único Weasley em silêncio na mesa. Os outros irmãos comiam sem modos, mas Gui já estava acostumado a conviver com isso; a dificuldade era saber que eles nunca viram nada diferente daquilo. Aquela fazenda, A Toca, como chamavam, era tudo para eles desde que seus pais morreram. Molly falecera quando Gina, a filha caçula, tinha apenas três anos de idade; já Arthur, este se fora há mais de oito anos, atingido pela queda de uma árvore enquanto dava comida ao gado - uma cena assustadora. E, diga-se de passagem, Arthur nunca foi do tipo atencioso com a casa e os filhos...

Deste modo, os Weasleys praticamente cresceram sem regras, sem rédeas e sem exemplos a seguir a não ser o irmão mais velho. E isto fazia Gui sorrir: mesmo na adversidade, conseguira fazer de seus irmãos homens de bem e cheios de caráter. Mas, bem, já havia passado da hora de Gui receber uma ajuda...

-Gente! -disse, tentando se fazer ouvir na balbúrdia que era seus irmãos à mesa. Não conseguiu; respirou fundo, ponderando novamente se a decisão que tomara era mesmo a correta, e visto que estava mais do que ciente do que queria fazer, elevou mais a voz: -Hei! Gente!

Agora, todos os ruivos presentes pararam o que estavam fazendo (Fred parou um pedaço de panqueca a meio caminho da boca, e Rony engasgou ao tentar engolir um pedaço grande demais) para encarar o irmão mais velho e chefe da casa. Gui sorriu; sempre iria gostar da autoridade que tinha naquela casa.

-Eu tomei uma decisão. -uma pausa para manter o suspense, em que os ruivos apenas o encararam, intrigados. -Eu vou à cidade hoje, vou arrumar uma noiva e vou me casar.

Um instante de silêncio. E então, risadas encheram A Toca.

-Hoje? Você pretende arrumar uma esposa e casar _hoje?_

Gui não gostou nem um pouco do deboche na fala de Rony; cruzou os braços sobre o peito, com a expressão séria de chefe que aprendera com o pai.

-Pretendo. E _vou_.

As risadas aumentaram.

-E com quem?

-Que garota aceitaria se casar contigo, irmão?

-É o que vamos descobrir. -disse Gui, com certo triunfo e certeza demais de que tudo daria certo -E, vocês sabem: o que Gui Weasley quer, Gui Weasley consegue.

Os risos não vieram desta vez. Os irmãos duvidavam, era verdade, mas Gui tinha uma certeza na voz que tornava sua resolução quase uma profecia. Aceitando a decisão do chefe da família, os Weasleys terminaram de comer e foram cuidar de seus afazeres na fazenda, pois tinham muito trabalho agora que os dias iam se tornando mais curtos e frios. Todos, menos uma garota em particular.

-Gui? -começou Gina, tímida e hesitante. Gui ergueu os olhos de sua xícara de café e encarou a irmã -Posso ir à cidade com você?

-Para quê?

-Preciso comprar alguns mantimentos. -ela apertava as mãos sobre o colo, olhando para todos os lados menos para Gui, o que indicava claramente que estava mentindo. -A farinha está acabando, e também...

-Por quê, Ginevra? -disse, sua voz soando mais firme e ameaçadora ao pronunciar o nome inteiro da irmã. Mas Gui estava apenas curioso...

Ela engasgou e corou, então deu um suspiro e disse, numa voz vacilante e temerosa:

-Eu... Eu quero sair dessa fazenda um pouco. Faz anos que eu estou aqui, irmão! Eu não agüento mais essas paredes!

Gui sorria enquanto terminava de tomar seu café, com uma calma que com certeza estava deixando Gina a ponto de arrancar os cabelos.

-Claro. -respondeu, por fim. -Esteja pronta para o casamento em cinco minutos!

Gina abriu um grande sorriso, e correu escada acima.

---xxx---

Gina olhou-se no espelho quebrado de seu quarto, e torceu o nariz. Não se sentia confortável com aquelas roupas bonitas, cheias de enfeites e rendas. O vestido que usava pertencera a sua mãe, assim como todas as roupas de Gina; por isso, boa parte dos seus vestidos tinha remendos e costuras fora de lugar. Mas não aquele. Aquele vestido azul era a única peça em que não precisara mexer nem uma vez - talvez por odiá-lo e quase nunca usá-lo...

Ajeitou os cabelos num coque frouxo, pegou a bolsinha com suas poucas economias, e correu até o quintal. Gui já estava pronto, gritando para que Gina se apressasse. Nem bem subiu na carroça, Gui resmungou algo relacionado à demora, e atiçou os cavalos.

Em poucos minutos saíam dos terrenos da fazenda e da proteção da floresta ao redor, se aproximando das grandes montanhas que separavam A Toca do vilarejo mais próximo, Hogsmeade. O mais próximo, mas ainda ficava a algumas dezenas de quilômetros de distância.

A paisagem de mata fechada foi dando lugar a um bosque claro de árvores esparsas, uma pequena estrada de terra com grama e várias ervas por todos os lados, e grandes montanhas a se aproximar. Algumas poucas folhas começavam a cair pelo chão, num tapete bastante ralo em tons de marrom esverdeado, provando que o verão deixara seu auge; a estrada de terra, um pouco molhada pela chuva que caíra no dia anterior, seguia direto para o Vale do Silêncio.

Gina se perdia em olhares para o cenário a seu redor. Era tudo tão novo e tão bonito!... As árvores de folhas verde-amareladas rasgando o céu e dando um ar quase sublime ao quadro emoldurado pelas montanhas com seus picos sempre cheios de neve; os cascos dos cavalos batendo contra a terra, pássaros voando em direção ao sul, alguns animais silvestres pequenos, eram os únicos sons que se ouviam por boa parte da viagem. Claro, até Gui quebrar o clima mágico com uma pergunta que evocava um assunto que Gina queria esquecer:

-Gina... Como acha que deve ser minha noiva?

A ruiva suspirou em desânimo. Não que não quisesse que seu irmão arrumasse uma boa garota e fosse feliz, o problema é que... Bem, o problema é que esqueceriam Gina de vez.

A caçula de Arthur nunca fora muito bem vista entre os seis ruivos Weasleys. Gui era o "chefe", o irmão mais velho respeitado, decidido, corajoso. Carlinhos era aquele que cuidava dos animais da fazenda, tratando-os bem melhor do que tratava as pessoas, mas era bonito, falante e divertido. Percy era o cérebro, consertava qualquer coisa na fazenda, sabia ler e escrever e, embora fosse um pouco tedioso, sempre dera orgulho a seu pai. Os gêmeos eram realmente engraçados, criativos e brincalhões, e Ronald lidava com um machado como ninguém. Mas Gina... Era _Gina_, uma criança que não deveria ter nascido, a pedra no sapato da família, que não tinha força o bastante para cuidar do trabalho pesado, e nem era jeitosa o suficiente para saber tratar de uma casa. Seu pai nunca demonstrara ter por ela o mesmo carinho que tinha por seus irmãos; e, após sua morte, os meninos não demonstravam lembrar-se de que ela era uma garota, mas nem por isso a tratavam como um homem. Ela era apenas _Gina_, um ser estranho que estava ali há tanto tempo que os outros se acostumaram com sua presença.

E agora, com a chegada de uma moça, com certeza bonita e prendada, que sabia costurar, lavar, passar, engomar, cozinhar, quem iria se lembrar da feia e desajeitada Ginevra?

-Eu não sei, irmão -respondeu por fim, sentindo-se ainda mais como um peso morto na família. -A noiva é sua, você é quem deve decidir.

Gui sorriu, satisfeito: adorava decidir. Ele então desatou a falar, embora Gina não prestasse quase nada de atenção:

-Ela deve saber cozinhar. Esse é o principal. Ela não precisa ser bonita, mas se for é ainda melhor. E deve saber costurar também, além de...

Ah! Estava tão cansada de ser deixada de lado! Tão cansada! Qual era seu problema? Ela se esforçara tanto para aprender a cozinhar o pouco que sabia, remendar os rasgos nas roupas dela e dos irmãos, cuidar da casa e da família... Talvez se fugisse, se fugisse _agora_ para a floresta, os irmãos percebessem a falta que ela fazia... Não, não perceberiam: Gui continuaria com seu plano de ir à cidade, e traria para casa uma esposa que ajudasse a enterrar de vez as lembranças de que algum dia uma garota chamada Ginevra morou naquela casa. Fora que Gina não conseguiria se virar sozinha na floresta nem se quisesse...

Deu um suspiro triste e melancólico, mas que não abalou o monólogo de Gui sobre sua futura esposa. O Weasley mais velho continuou seu discurso até chegarem ao Vale de Silêncio, um pequeno local cercado de montes que estão sempre cobertos com uma neve instável, que desaba em avalanches mortais a qualquer ruído mais elevado. Ao sair do vale, os cavalos trotando suavemente para não despertar a ira das montanhas de gelo, apenas uma dezena de quilômetros os separavam de Hogsmeade.

---xxx---

Gui tornou a falar sobre como gostaria que fosse sua noiva, até atingirem o limiar da pequena cidade. Ruas largas de terra batida eram circundadas por casas de madeira e pessoas sorridentes e bem arrumadas, todas cumprimentando umas às outras, conversando animadamente, ou trotando em cavalos bem cuidados e carroças de luxo.

Três garotas passaram a seu lado, e Gui dirigiu-lhes seu melhor e mais galante sorriso; elas pararam imediatamente de rir e apressaram o passo. Um tanto frustrado, mas nem um pouco menos determinado, Gui dirigiu os cavalos até a entrada de uma estalagem, onde havia uma bandeja com água onde os animais poderiam beber. Amarrou as rédeas firmemente na madeira que sustentava a bandeja, e virou-se para a irmã, que fitava, maravilhada, a cidade.

-Gina -ela virou o rosto rapidamente em sua direção -vai comprar as coisas que precisa, e depois me espere aqui. _Aqui_, entendeu?

-Sim, irmão. -respondeu ela, apertando uma bolsinha contra o corpo e pulando da carroça. Ela logo sumiu entre as pessoas (que ainda olhavam para os dois irmãos com certa estranheza), e Gui se preocupou única e exclusivamente em achar uma garota para casar.

Várias meninas passavam por ele, mas Gui as olhava sem muito interesse. Umas eram muito novas, outras, muito velhas; uma era muito alta, outra, muito baixa, a próxima parecia avoada demais, não saberia cuidar de sete irmãos... Oh! Nunca imaginava que achar uma esposa seria tão difícil!

Andou pelo o que pareceram horas, analisando e rejeitando as garotas que examinava, entrando em diversos estabelecimentos para perguntar sobre alguma em especial, e sempre recebendo o mesmo tipo de resposta nada animadora:

-Sinto muito, senhor. Há poucas moças solteiras e com idade de casar na cidade.

-Para cada garota solteira de Hogsmeade, há dez rapazes querendo desposá-la!

-Talvez se procurar em Godric's Hollow...

Por volta da hora do almoço, Gui estava cansado e desanimado, mas ainda cheio de esperanças. Decidiu ir almoçar na estalagem onde parara os cavalos, e estava passando por entre duas casas quando a viu. Céus, ela era perfeita! Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em uma trança longa que caía por suas costas, se movendo conforme ela erguia um machado para cortar um punhado de lenha; o rosto era fino e bonito, traços marcantes e delicados, olhos claros e corajosos... Gui parou um instante onde estava para admirar a bela garota a trabalhar, sorrindo ao não ver nenhuma aliança em suas mãos trabalhadoras.

Apenas uma cerca o separava de sua futura esposa, uma cerca tosca de madeira fincada na terra, delimitando um pequeno quintal para a estalagem. Uma pequena porta azul era a única maneira de se entrar ou sair do cercado ao redor da garota, a não ser que pulasse a cerca. E estava mesmo cogitando fazer isso, quando a pequena porta se abriu.

-Fleur? -a cabeça loira de um jovem rapaz de rosto fino surgiu por uma abertura na porta. A garota ergueu os olhos para ele, que parecia ter a mesma idade de Ronald.

-Sim, Drraque? -perguntou ela, com forte sotaque francês. Gui sentiu um grande sorriso surgir em seu rosto com a voz melodiosa e o belo nome de sua noiva.

-Você tem que entrar! A estalagem está lotada! -ela começou a dizer algo sobre o trabalho que fazia, mas o garoto a calou com acenos de mão -Deixa isso aí, Igor termina isso depois. Vamos logo!

A garota, chamada de Fleur, guardou o machado e pegou um punhado de lenha, entrando pela pequena porta azul em seguida. Com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, Gui continuou seu caminho até a estalagem, confiante de que iria se casar esta tarde.

Havia várias mesas espalhadas pela estalagem, e um balcão onde serviam bebidas estava disposto a sua direita. No centro, várias mesas haviam sido unidas de forma a formar uma mesa única e grande, de modo que duas dezenas de homens a gargalhar e beber poderiam se sentar confortavelmente.

-Posso ajudá-lo, senhor? -disse uma voz firme e ligeiramente arrastada. Gui olhou para a direita, e viu o mesmo garoto loiro e pálido que foi falar com sua futura esposa.

-Eu gostaria de almoçar, obrigado. -respondeu o ruivo, um tanto pomposo. O garoto sorriu, indicando a mesa maior com um gesto largo.

-Fique à vontade, senhor. A comida daqui é barata e muito boa.

-Quem é a cozinheira? -perguntou, fingindo não ter interesse algum no assunto. O garoto sorriu mais.

-O nome dela é Fleur, senhor. Fleur Delacour. E ela é a melhor cozinheira da região, posso lhe garantir!

Gui acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento, indo se juntar ao grupo grande de homens que esperavam ansiosamente pelo almoço. Não chegou a sentar, quando Fleur surgiu por uma porta sem maçanetas, carregando uma grande panela de ensopado nas mãos.

-Qual o prato de hoje, Fleur, minha doçura?

-Ensopado de frrangue -respondeu Fleur, sorrindo de maneira agradável para os homens -E non me chame de doçurra, Simas. O que sua mulherr irria pensarr?

-Ah! Você sabe que Lilá te adora!

A garota ainda sorria ao servir uma concha generosa de ensopado no prato do tal de Simas.

-Ela vai deixarr de me adorrar se te ouvirr falarr assi! -e voltou a servir o restante dos homens, sempre sorrindo, embalada pelas risadas do grupo.

Gui se apressou em tomar um lugar na mesa, sem se preocupar em chamar a atenção para si mesmo. Sentou-se em uma cadeira vaga próxima à ponta da mesa, e logo voltou a contemplar Fleur.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um instante, um momento de admiração mútua e - por que não? - magia. Um instante em que ambos pareciam se conhecer e se estranhar ao mesmo tempo, desligados do mundo ao redor. Um momento que foi quebrado por um grito exasperado de um dos homens.

-Fleur! -ele afastou a garota e a concha de sopa de si, se levantando e abanando as mãos freneticamente. Suas roupas estavam completamente sujas do ensopado que Fleur derramara em sua roupa, tamanha sua desconcentração.

-Oh! -ela corou suavemente, pousando a panela na mesa e ajudando o homem a se limpar com o pano que trazia. -Desculpe, Arry! Eu sou _ton_desastrrada!...

-Tudo bem, Fleur -disse o homem, um jovem de cabelos pretos desarrumados e olhos verdes escondidos por trás de óculos redondos. Ele tomou o pano das mãos dela e tentou tirar a grande marca de sujeira de sua camisa. -Você me assustou, apenas. Isso está quente, sabe?

-Oh, Arry! Desculpe, porr favorr!

O rapaz continuou a repetir que não fora nada, enquanto Fleur não parava de se desculpar. Mas seus olhos freqüentemente encontravam os de um certo ruivo em um canto da mesa...

O que Gui Weasley quer, Gui Weasley consegue...

* * *

_N/A (2): o primeiro capítulo terminado!!! ((emocionada))_

_Eu queria agradecer a todo mundo que deixou review no trailer... bruhluna, Mika Crispy, Isabelle Delacour, Assuero Racsama, Lauh'Malfoy, 'De Zabini Malfoy, Biazinha Malfoy, Iza Slytherin, LMP3 e Min Malfoy, obrigada! Eu espero que todos gostem desse capítulo, que ficou bem curtinho, mas fofo mesmo assim. Os outros serão maiores! hehehe_

_Bjs a todos, e um abraço de urso! (não muito forte, pra não estourar os pontos da cirurgia... argh) _


	3. Primeiras impressões

_Bem... A grande maioria dos personagens desse capítulo pertence à JK, e eu não ganho nada escrevendo sobre eles... O cigano Igor e boa parte dos homens na estalagem são criações minhas... Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**2. Primeiras impressões**

Gina estava aliviada por ter conseguido comprar todos os mantimentos para o inverno e ainda economizar um pouco, mas o desejo de ir embora já a dominava. Ela andou por toda a cidade, comprou tudo o que precisava, andou mais um pouco, e logo se sentiu entediada com as casas sempre iguais e as mesmas caras de deboche e falsa animação demonstradas por todos naquela cidadezinha. Por fim, Gina retornou à carroça conforme o combinado, se ajeitou entre o feno e os sacos de farinha e grãos ali guardados, e se pôs a esperar por Gui.

Mas o fato é que ele estava demorando demais. Gina estava esperando na carroça, debaixo do sol, entediada e com fome, há_horas!_ Onde ele estava? _Onde?_ Bufando, Gina desceu da carroça, encostou-se à pequena bandeja de água diante dos cavalos, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando. E esperou. E esperou.

Um grupo de garotas passou por Gina dando risadinhas tolas, que deixaram a ruiva vermelha de vergonha e irritação, fazendo-a desejar não ter vindo. Decidida a sair do sol e se esconder em qualquer buraco, Gina checou se os cavalos estavam bem presos e entrou na estalagem em frente.

Mal passou pelas portas de folhas duplas, e já se sentiu melhor: nada de garotas para zombarem de sua total falta de cuidado com roupas e cabelo. Apenas homens, o tipo de ser com o qual ela estava acostumada a lidar. Sorria para si mesma e estava pensando no que fazer, quando se assustou.

-Posso ajudá-la, senhorita? -disse uma voz grave e levemente arrastada. Gina pulou, virando-se na direção da voz, pronta para atacar quem a tinha assustado dessa maneira, mas ficou sem fala por um momento.

À direita da porta havia um balcão, de onde um rapaz alto, de cabelos loiros muito claros, a encarava com um sorriso agradável no rosto fino de traços firmes. Alguma coisa nele fazia Gina lembrar-se das gravuras de príncipes dos livros de contos de fada que encontrara no meio das coisas de sua mãe.

-Não, eu... Quero dizer... -oh, onde estavam as malditas palavras?

-Está se protegendo do sol? -perguntou o rapaz, muito educado. Gina quase suspirou de alívio, e afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Como sabia?

-Muitas garotas fazem isso, entram aqui apenas para se proteger do sol forte. -ele pegou um copo molhado e se pôs a enxugá-lo com um pano velho, mas impecavelmente limpo. -Deseja beber alguma coisa? Um copo de leite, talvez?

Gina se aproximou do balcão, abrindo sua bolsa e contando quanto dinheiro ainda tinha.

Com um sorriso animado, ela voltou-se para o rapaz:

-Um copo de leite seria ótimo!

Ele sorriu-lhe de volta, e desapareceu atrás do balcão; Gina sentou-se em um dos bancos altos e descansou os cotovelos sobre a madeira, tamborilando os dedos no próprio rosto. O rapaz logo retornou, pousando uma caneca diante de Gina e enchendo-a com leite fresco.

-Obrigada. -agradeceu, concentrada em tomar seu leite e olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para o garoto de olhos cinzentos. E estava um certo silêncio (se é que se poderia chamar de silenciosa uma estalagem cheia de homens comendo e conversando alto), quando o rapaz exclamou:

-Você deve ser parente do outro ruivo. -Gina o encarou, com certa dúvida em seus olhos castanhos. O rapaz continuou: -Um alto, grande, de barba e cabelo comprido...

-Ah! -Gina pousou a xícara sobre o balcão, sorrindo e afirmando com acenos de cabeça -É meu irmão. O senhor o viu? Onde ele está?

-Sim, eu o vi, sim... -ele sorriu com um canto da boca, o que fez Gina desviar os olhos para sua caneca -Mas não respondo se me chamar de senhor...

-Oh! Está bem, senh... -ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem -Quero dizer, você poderia me dizer onde ele está?

-Ele está lá nos fundos, conversando com Fleur...

-Fleur?

Ele sorriu abertamente agora, parecendo muito contente consigo mesmo.

-Sim, senhorita. Fleur Delacour, nossa funcionária, a melhor cozinheira da região e um amor de pessoa!

Alguma coisa na maneira com que ele disse "um amor", ou no seu jeito convencido de sorrir, fez o estômago de Gina se retorcer.

-Obrigada... -agradeceu, brincando com a borda metálica de sua xícara; descansou novamente o queixo na mão, o cotovelo se apoiando na madeira do balcão.

-Por que essa cara triste, senhorita? -disse o garoto, quebrando o silêncio que se formara e tornando a secar alguns copos com o mesmo pano velho. Gina não o encarava ao responder:

-Estou com medo do futuro.

Ele parou de enxugar o copo, pousando-o diante de Gina e se inclinando sobre o balcão.

-Medo do futuro?

Gina encarou-o, sentindo-se corar devido à proximidade de seus rostos, e afirmou com a cabeça.

-Apavorada, eu diria.

-Vai casar com um cara que você odeia? -tentou ele, encarando a ruiva com certa intensidade constrangedora em seus olhos cinzentos. Gina corou ainda mais.

-Não, eu... Eu não tenho noivo nem nada... -o garoto acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que a ouvira; ele se afastou por um instante, puxando para perto de si um banco alto onde se sentou, para depois tornar a inclinar-se sobre o balcão e encarar a ruiva.

-Então, o que o futuro te reserva e que te apavora tanto?

-Meu irmão, ele... -Gina escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sem saber por que estava a fazer confissões a um total desconhecido. Decidindo voltar a raciocinar devidamente, a ruiva tirou as mãos do rosto e se levantou, sem encarar o garoto loiro. -Esqueça, não tem importância. Eu tenho que... Quanto é o leite?

Ele negou com um aceno de sua cabeça loira.

-Desculpe minha indiscrição, senhorita. Eu tenho a terrível mania de querer saber demais!... -ele indicou novamente a cadeira com um gesto de sua mão pálida -Eu não faço mais perguntas. Por favor, sente-se! O leite é por minha conta!

Gina ponderou a proposta por um momento; espichou os olhos na direção da carroça, tentando ver se seu irmão já chegara e, ao notar a total e completa ausência de cabelos vermelhos, sorriu de novo e voltou a sentar-se no banco, aceitando o pedido do garoto loiro. Ele sustentava um bonito sorriso de canto de boca ao servir mais leite na caneca de Gina, e parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa quando um homem se aproximou do balcão.

-Draco! -o homem, de rosto barbado e olhos escuros que o faziam parecer um cigano, se apoiou no balcão e fitou o garoto. -Cadê a Fleur? Ela saiu há tanto tempo!

-Ela está nos fundos, Igor, conversando... E, você sabe, não é seguro interrompê-la...

-E como sei! -Igor e o rapaz riram e o homem se afastou, sumindo por uma porta sem maçanetas em um canto da estalagem, onde havia a placa "Funcionários somente". Gina tomou um gole grande de seu leite, e logo pousou seu copo semicheio novamente sobre a mesa.

-Então, -começou, meio incerta sobre o que dizer, e querendo impedir que se formasse novo silêncio entre ela e o rapaz -seu nome é Draco?

-Sim, senhorita -ele sorriu, lhe estendendo a mão pálida -Draco Malfoy, às suas ordens.

Ah! Esse era o nome na placa sobre a estalagem... "Malfoy's"... Gina retribuiu o cumprimento com um sorriso.

-Ginevra Weasley.

-Bonito nome, Ginevra. -comentou Draco, começando a guardar os copos, agora secos, debaixo do balcão.

-Obrigada -murmurou Gina, sentindo-se corar mais uma vez; agradeceu por Draco estar escondido detrás do balcão e não poder ver seu rosto vermelho e constrangido, e continuou: -Gosto do seu. _Draco_. É bonito de se dizer, lembra a realeza...

O loiro ergueu-se com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios finos; ele sentou-se novamente no banquinho, inclinando-se sobre o balcão e se aproximando de Gina, que até estava começando a gostar de tal proximidade...

-Meu pai tinha mania de grandeza... Ele achava que o primeiro passo para ser bem sucedido era ter um nome forte.

-Você fala no passado...

O bonito sorriso animado do loiro se tornou um tantinho triste e cansado.

-Meu pai morreu há muitos anos, Ginevra...

-Ah! -o sangue tornou a subir pelas maçãs do rosto de Gina -Eu... Eu não sabia, sinto muito!

-Não se preocupe! Faz realmente muito tempo. -ele afastou um fio de cabelo de sua testa enquanto dizia: -De fato, ele viveu o bastante apenas para me dar um nome e montar essa estalagem. Ele foi pego pela Febre.

Gina acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. A Febre fora a causa de muitas mortes, inclusive a de sua mãe.

-Ele tinha bom gosto para nomes, e um bom tino para negócios, pelo que percebo!...

O sorriso melancólico de Draco foi substituído por um orgulhoso e satisfeito. O loiro ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por certa balbúrdia em algumas mesas menores. Gina desviou os olhos do rapaz e procurou o que causara tal desordem, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Dois homens gritavam um com o outro, se empurrando e xingando; um deles virou uma cadeira sobre outras duas que já haviam caído, enquanto o outro derrubava uma mesa, espalhando canecas de cerveja, pratos de metal e cartas de baralho no chão. Franzindo o cenho, Draco se levantou sem dizer coisa alguma e saiu do balcão, caminhando em direção aos dois encrenqueiros.

-Hey! Que confusão é essa?

Gina se assustou com o tom de comando na voz do rapaz, e pelo visto não foi a única: os dois homens pararam de brigar e começaram a dar explicações exaltadas ao mesmo tempo, de modo que nenhum dos dois se tornou compreensível.

-Parem de gritar! -até mesmo os pensamentos de Gina se calaram diante de tal tom ameaçador... -Falem um de cada vez!

-Jackson está trapaceando nas cartas! -apressou-se em dizer um dos brigões. O outro fez uma careta indignada:

-Eu não estou! -apontou o dedo para o primeiro homem, rosnando -Você é que é um péssimo perdedor!

-Ora, seu...!

-Tá bem, já chega! -Draco postou-se entre os dois homens, contendo-os. Havia tamanha aura de liderança ao seu redor, que os homens o obedeceram mesmo sendo muito maiores e mais fortes do que o loiro.

-Fora daqui, os dois! -sibilou Draco, empurrando os homens para fora. -Nada de brigas aqui dentro! Conhecem a regra da casa!

Os encrenqueiros saíram da estalagem em meio a resmungos e xingamentos; os outros homens no local se dispersaram pelas mesas pequenas, comentando sobre o ocorrido. Draco soltou um suspiro irritado, e se ocupou em arrumar a mesa e as cadeiras viradas, recolhendo os pratos e copos caídos e as cartas de baralho espalhadas pelo chão de tacos da estalagem, sempre acompanhado pelo olhar admirado e quase boquiaberto de Gina.

A ruiva estava perdida em pensamentos sobre a maneira com que o rapaz poderia trocar de personalidade como quem muda de sapatos (um rapaz gentil virou um garoto indiscreto e curioso, para depois se tornar um homem austero e assustador... Impressionante!...), quando uma porta azul se abriu, dando passagem a uma garota incrivelmente bela e loira, com olhos azuis animados e um bonito vestido acinzentado, que se movia conforme ela andava, quase aos saltinhos.

-Drraque! - ela entoou, com um sotaque francês e voz feliz, saltitando até onde estava Draco, ainda ocupado em limpar os vestígios da briga. -Drraque, eu vou me casar!

-Casar? -exclamou o loiro, após um instante de espanto e boca aberta. -Ah... Parabéns!

-Obrrigada, querrido! Eu sinto muito porr deixarr a estalagem, mas eu vou morrar forra da cidade, e...

-Tudo bem, Fleur, eu entendo! -interrompeu Draco, com aquele sorriso bonito e tom de voz gentil que poderiam derreter corações. -Mas posso saber quem é o noivo felizardo?

-Gui Weasley!

Gina sentiu o sangue fluir para longe de seu rosto. Gui ia se casar _mesmo_. E com uma garota linda!

Levantou-se de um salto do banco, correndo para fora da estalagem e indo se refugiar nos montes de sacos e feno da carroça sem nem olhar para trás, mas tendo certeza de que ninguém ia perceber sua falta.

Gina enfiou-se no meio do feno e ali ficou até que a informação fosse completamente assimilada. Gui conseguiu. Gui ia se casar. Gui arrumou uma esposa linda e trabalhadora. Gui arrumou uma esposa linda e trabalhadora que faria todos esquecerem quem foi Ginevra Weasley.

Céus, o que ia fazer? Viver como uma sombra, um fantasma em uma casa onde ninguém lhe dava importância? Talvez fugir fosse o mais certo a fazer... Mas fugir para onde? Com que dinheiro, já que gastara tudo o que tinha nos mantimentos para o inverno e que agora a_outra_ usaria em seu lugar? Talvez pudesse pedir ajuda a Draco, preencher a vaga que Fleur iria deixar na estalagem, e... Mas Gina não sabia cozinhar como ela, lavar como ela, _ser_ como ela! O que ia fazer?

Afundou o rosto nos joelhos, as mãos circundando as pernas e as pressionando contra o peito. Desejou novamente não ter ido até o vilarejo, ter decidido ficar em casa e nunca ter visto a nova noiva de Gui. Sentia lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos, mas não iria derramá-las, precisava de um plano, precisava de um futuro...

-Focê deve serr a Ginevrra, suponho... -aquela voz macia e o sotaque francês não deixavam dúvidas de quem era a pessoa que falava com Gina. Não ousou erguer os olhos para fitar a noiva de Gui, mas nem foi preciso: sem esperar por convites ou por qualquer palavra da ruiva, Fleur subiu na carroça e sentou-se a seu lado.

-Focê nos assustou ao desaparrecer daquele jeito... -disse a loira, visto que Gina não estava disposta a falar coisa alguma. -Seu irmon querria te baterr, mas eu non deixei.

Gina engasgou, tentando não rir. Era bem típico de Gui ameaçar dar-lhe boas pancadas quando fazia algo errado; mas o irmão sempre tivera coração mole, e nunca bateu em nenhum dos Weasleys quando estes faziam travessuras - a não ser quando a travessura consistia em bater uns nos outros... O silêncio continuou entre as duas, mas agora Gina tinha coragem em encarar a noiva de Gui, podendo analisá-la mais de perto.

Ela era mesmo bonita, concluiu, com certa raiva. Os cabelos eram bem penteados, o vestido bem cuidado, as unhas bem feitas, os sapatos bem tratados... Até seu avental de cozinheira estava branco e limpo! Não era difícil perceber porque Gui a escolhera, afinal...

-Drraque achou que tinha te assustado... -comentou Fleur, encarando as próprias unhas, mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios carnudos. Gina sentiu o rosto arder.

-Não foi culpa dele, eu... Foi só o choque da notícia, só isso!

-Foi o que eu disse parra ele. -respondeu Fleur, agora olhando bondosamente para a ruiva -Mas focê sabe como son os garrotos, cheios de parranóias...

Gina ficou em silêncio, cogitando se deveria voltar à estalagem e se desculpar pela grosseria, ou se deveria se esconder melhor entre os sacos de farinha, caso Draco resolvesse procurá-la. Mas acabou sem se decidir entre as duas alternativas, pois uma cabeça ruiva bloqueou o sol e interrompeu o fluxo de seus pensamentos.

-Ah, aí está você! -disse Gui, sorrindo em contraste ao tom repreensivo de sua voz. -Vamos, Gina! Nós vamos conversar com o pastor sobre o casamento!

E assim, a ruiva foi puxada pelo irmão mais velho até a pequena igrejinha de Hogsmeade, ambos acompanhados pela estonteante Fleur, que sorria aberta e animadamente para todos que vinham cumprimentá-la. O maior mal das cidades pequenas, é que as notícias têm certa tendência a voar...

* * *

_N/A: o tão aclamado encontro!... Tá, nem taaaão aclamado assim, mas vá lá... Eles se encontraram! xD_

_O sotaque de Fleur não é tão forte como nos livros, porque eu acho terrivelmente chato ler aquele monte de palavras escritas errado... Então, fiz uma pequena adaptação, apenas algumas coisas, como palavras terminadas em "ão" e alguns "R" mais puxados foram mantidos. Espero que dê pra entender! Senão, avisem que eu arrumo da melhor maneira possível! (e avisem mesmo; Fleur vai falar um bocado daqui pra frente...)_

_Bem... A Lauh me fez uma pergunta que me fez lembrar que nem todo mundo que lê "Sete Casamentos" lê a UDD (guerra de shippers? Whatever...), onde eu expliquei o pato todo... Sim, eu fiz cirurgia, pra retirar o apêndice... Mas agora estou ótima, sem pontos nem nada, só com uma cicatriz estranha e ainda avermelhada em forma de espinha de peixe... Enfim... Isso significa que talvez (eu disse talvez!) tenha capítulo novo na semana que vem! Depois disso eu não garanto mais nada... Maaaas, vejamos..._

_Um pouco de chatagem, certo? Certo. Eu quero reviiiiews!!! Mandem reviews, e eu mando o capítulo!!! Vejamos... Umas dez, pelo menos?? hahahahaha... Tá, se chegar às 20 eu fico feliz, mas eu quero 10... Combinado? xD_

_Obrigada a Assuero Racsama, 'De Zabini Malfoy, Biazinha Malfoy, LauhMalfoy, (que engraçado, todo mundo aqui tem sobrenome Malfoy! xP) e Isabelle Delacour pelas reviews!! Esse é outro capítulo curtinho, mas fofo. Não é? hehehee_

_Bjs a todos e um abraço de urso! (abraço mais decente, agora que não tenho mais pontos!)_


	4. Um casamento às pressas

**3. Um casamento às pressas**

Gina estava totalmente entediada agora. O pastor Black falou sem parar por quase uma hora, despejando argumentos lógicos e ilógicos para convencer o casal a desistir de se casar.

-Vocês mal se conhecem!

-Fleur, você é tão jovem...

-A casa fica tão distante!

-O que seus pais iriam pensar, Fleur?

Nessa fala, a loira pareceu perder a paciência; seus olhos se estreitaram e seu rosto enrubesceu enquanto ela rosnava, em tom claramente ameaçador:

-Pastorr Black! Eu semprre confiei no senhorr, semprre! E eu realmente gostarria que o senhorr realizasse meu casamento. Mas, se o senhorr se recusarr dessa maneirra, eu vou até Godrric's Hollow e peço parra o pastorr Dumbledorre me casar!

Isso realmente mexeu com o pastor Black. Seus olhos claros se estreitaram, e uma expressão de ego ferido se formou em seu rosto.

-Pois bem, Fleur. Se assim deseja...

Marcaram a cerimônia para acontecer dentro de duas horas, tempo que Fleur achava ser o bastante para arrumar suas malas e um vestido bonito para usar. Gui despediu-se das duas, indo em direção a um barbeiro para aparar sua grande barba, enquanto Fleur corria de volta à estalagem, puxando Gina com firmeza para que a acompanhasse.

-Orra! Vamos, irrmãzinha! -ria-se Fleur, empurrando Gina estalagem adentro -Qual o prroblema de entrrar outrra vez?

O "problema" estava novamente atrás do balcão, sentado no mesmo banco e observando a estalagem com um olhar super protetor. Quando as duas garotas passaram pela porta de folhas duplas, Draco sorriu e se levantou, caminhando até as duas.

-A mais nova noiva da cidade! Já sentiu falta de trabalhar aqui, Fleur?

-Ainda non, Drraque... Talvez no prróximo verron!

Gina estava ocupada demais em se esconder atrás de Fleur para se preocupar em rir com os dois. Mas seu disfarce era mesmo muito ruim.

-Olá, Ginevra! -cumprimentou Draco, inclinando a cabeça para conseguiu olhar para a ruiva escondida -Achei que não fosse mais te ver, do jeito que desapareceu sem deixar rastros...

-Não, eu... Quero dizer... -oh! Como ela se odiava por estar gaguejando tanto! -Eu... Eu precisava... Precisava ver... Algo... Na carroça... Os cavalos...

Draco acenou a cabeça em compreensão.

-Drraque, -chamou Fleur, atraindo a atenção do rapaz para longe de Gina -eu só vim pegarr minhas coisas, escolherr um vestido...

-E desde quando você precisa de permissão para entrar em seu próprio quarto? -ele fez um gesto largo na direção da porta onde havia a placa "Funcionários somente", fazendo Fleur rir.

Draco acompanhou as duas garotas até a porta, abrindo-a educadamente.

-Minha mãe quer te ver, Fleur, -disse ele, enquanto a loira passava pela entrada. -antes de você ir para sua nova casa... Acho que quer se despedir...

-Obrrigada, Drraque. -com um grande sorriso de agradecimento, Fleur passou pela porta de funcionários e puxou Gina para dentro.

Gina então se viu em uma grande cozinha; o piso e as paredes eram de madeira aparente, havia um forno a lenha em um canto à direita e uma mesa retangular ocupava todo o centro do aposento. Na parede à esquerda havia três portas e um armário; a porta mais próxima estava aberta, revelando um pequeno corredor e uma escada, enquanto as outras estavam fechadas. O armário estava cheio de compotas e frascos de temperos, panelas de cobre e algumas ervas secas. Um cheiro delicioso de pão assando impregnava toda a cozinha.

-Vou sentirr falta desse lugarr... -comentou Fleur, contemplando a mesa cheia de farinha, onde estava uma bacia de metal coberta por um pano branco e com massa de pão esperando crescer. Nem bem ela terminou seu suspiro, a porta mais distante se abriu, e por ela entrou o mesmo homem barbado de olhos negros.

-Fleur! -ele abriu seus braços como se estivesse se preparando para abraçá-la. -Veio se despedir dos amigos, é?

-Eu nunca irria emborra sem me despedirr, Igorr! -rindo, Fleur deixou-se ser abraçada por Igor, que dava palmadinhas em suas costas como se estivesse cumprimentando outro homem. Ao se soltarem do abraço, os olhos negros de cigano de Igor repararam em Gina, e se estreitaram como se ele estivesse tentando se lembrar de onde a conhecia.

-Ah! -exclamou ele, após um instante de reflexão, num tom de voz que assustou a ruiva. -Você estava ali no balcão de manhã, certo? Conversando com o chefe?

Gina sentiu o rosto esquentar ao lembrar-se do balcão, da conversa, do rosto de Draco próximo ao seu...

-Sim, eu... Eu estava, sim...

-Igorr, esta é minha mais nova irrmã, Ginevrra! -apresentou Fleur, sorrindo para a ruiva -Ginevrra, esse aqui é o homem de confiança de Drraque, Igorr. Está trrabalhando aqui desde que Drraque erra um garrotinho...

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Ginevra! -o homem curvou-se numa reverência respeitosa, sorrindo. Então, endireitou-se e continuou a falar com Fleur -Que bom que você voltou, Narcisa queria te ver.

-Eu sei, Drraque me disse...

-E o que está fazendo que ainda não foi pra lá? -ele empurrou Fleur de maneira risonha até a porta onde havia a escada, como que a forçando a subir até os próximos andares. -Anda, anda, anda...

-Párra, Igorr!! -reclamou Fleur, embora não parasse de rir. Quando o homem parou de empurrá-la, a loira virou-se para Gina e puxou-a novamente pelo braço -Vamos, Ginevrra! Temos tanto a fazerr!...

Fleur subiu rapidamente, de modo que foi difícil para Gina acompanhá-la. A escada fazia uma curva em forma de U, sempre subindo até chegar a um corredor bem iluminado, com janelas grandes e várias portas fechadas. Tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível, Fleur se aproximou da porta mais distante, próxima ao fim do corredor, e bateu três vezes.

-Entre -disse uma voz fraca e doente. Fleur acenou para Gina se apressar, ao que a ruiva obedeceu, tentando não fazer ruídos, enquanto a noiva abria a porta com cautela.

-Senhorra Malfoy? -chamou Fleur, enfiando a cabeça pela fresta que acabara de abrir -A senhorra querria me verr?

-Oh! Fleur... Entre, querida. -a loira acenou para Gina esperar do lado de fora, mas antes que pudesse virar-se novamente para dentro, a mesma voz fraca perguntou: -Quem está aí com você? Deixe entrar também...

-É a irrmã de meu noivo, senhorra. -respondeu Fleur, agora acenando para Gina acompanhá-la e entrar.

Ao passar para dentro, Gina viu-se em um quarto mal iluminado, de cortinas pesadas nas janelas e uma grande cama de casal com dossel no centro; havia um armário grande de madeira escura em um canto, e dois criados-mudos dispostos um de cada lado da grande cama. Uma mulher estava sentada em uma cadeira de balanço próxima à janela, fitando Fleur e Gina com um sorriso fraco e cobertores sobre as pernas.

Em outros tempos, aquela mulher deveria ter sido muito bonita. Tinha um rosto delicado e jovial, nariz fino e olhos claros, combinando com a brancura de sua pele e cabelos. Mas havia olheiras fundas sob seus olhos, e uma expressão cansada e doente que a fazia parecer muito frágil.

-Não se acanhem, garotas. Minha doença é a velhice! -sorriu a mulher, acenando para Fleur e Gina se sentarem sobre a cama. Gina esperou que Fleur se adiantasse para só então se sentar, se sentindo muito tímida e quase como uma intrusa naquele novo mundo. E não foi a primeira vez que desejou não ter saído da fazenda.

-Fleur, -começou a mulher, vendo que as duas garotas já estavam sentadas e esperando o que ela tinha a dizer. -você sabe que eu não tive filhas. Eu esperava entregar meu enxoval à garota com quem Draco se casasse, mas creio que o destino não me permitirá ver seu casamento...

Fleur abriu a boca para contestar, mas a mulher calou-a com um gesto.

-Eu quero que fique com minhas coisas. Sei que não tem tempo de arrumar seu enxoval -continuou, ignorando os protestos de Fleur -por isso quero que fique com você. Não é muita coisa, você sabe. Eu e Lúcio ainda éramos pobres quando nos casamos, por isso é tudo muito simples, mas gostaria que ficasse com você.

A loira abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando argumentar, mas nada saía. Gina cotovelou Fleur ansiosamente, murmurando:

-Não seja boba! Ela está te dando tudo! Aceita logo!

-A sua nova irmã está certa, Fleur. Aceite! -comentou a mulher, fazendo Gina corar ao descobrir que seus murmúrios foram tão facilmente ouvidos. Fleur suspirou alto.

-Eu non tenho como te agrradecerr, senhorra Malfoy...

-Agradeça fazendo bom uso de tudo o que vou te dar.

Ela retirou o cobertor de suas pernas, e se levantou com certa dificuldade da cadeira. Gina correu a ajudá-la, temendo que a velha senhora caísse e se machucasse pelo esforço.

-Obrigada, minha menina. -sorriu a mulher, aceitando o apoio dos ombros de Gina para caminhar até o armário, ignorando os próprios pés descalços sobre o chão de madeira e a fraqueza de seu corpo doente. Fleur correu a acompanhar as duas, sempre próxima o bastante para ajudar a amparar a senhora caso Gina não conseguisse agüentá-la.

A senhora abriu as portas do armário, revelando vários vestidos coloridos, sapatos bonitos e caixas de chapéus. No fundo, havia uma pequena caixinha de música sobre uma caixa maior, de papelão duro. A senhora se adiantou para a caixa grande, mas Fleur pegou-a antes - com certeza aquela mulher fraca não agüentaria carregar aquela caixa...

-Acho que tenho algo para você, pequena ruiva -comentou a mulher, encarando Gina com um sorriso bondoso. Gina até tentou recusar, imaginando o tipo de coisa cara e cheia de rendas e babados que a senhora estava lhe oferecendo, mas ela não deu brecha à recusa, tocando o tecido de um pequeno vestido rosa pendurado em um cabide. -Eu nunca encontrava a ocasião adequada para usar este vestido, achava que não ficava bom em minha pele branca. Mas era este que eu estava usando quando conheci meu marido!

Um sorriso saudosista surgiu em seu rosto cansado enquanto ela retirava a peça e a colocava diante de Gina.

-Eu acho que combina com seu cabelo vermelho. -a mulher sorria meigamente -E é perfeito para o casamento.

Gina engoliu em seco. O vestido rosa que lhe era oferecido era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a roupa mais bonita que já vira em toda a sua vida. Não tinha o excesso de babados que esperava, nem bordados extravagantes e rendas caras; era um vestido simples e bem costurado, de tecido leve, macio e quente.

Quando Gina deu por si, estava sendo arrumada pelas duas mulheres, ambas animadas em deixá-la bonita para o casamento. Não conseguiu impedir que elas tirassem seu velho vestido azul e o substituíssem pelo rosa, assim como não ofereceu resistência quando Fleur e a sra. Malfoy a empurraram em uma cadeira e se puseram a arrumar seu cabelo.

-Mas nós não devíamos estar arrumando a noiva? -contestou Gina, pela milionésima vez.

-Oh! Parre de reclamarr! -retrucou Fleur, irritada. Ela prendeu os cabelos ruivos de Gina em uma trança tão perfeita quanto a que usava. -Terremos tempo parra todas nós nos arrumarrmos!

A profecia de Fleur se mostrou correta, pois mal ela terminara de dizer a frase, Narcisa Malfoy inclinou a cabeça para trás, analisando o rosto de Gina, e falou, com um grande sorriso no rosto:

-Perfeita!

Ao mirar-se no grande espelho que havia sobre a penteadeira do quarto, Gina não se reconheceu. Quem era aquela bonita garota ruiva a encará-la com tanto espanto? Oh! Não era ela! Onde estavam as sardas, as manchas de sol? Seus olhos não eram tão vivos e realçados, e com certeza sua boca entreaberta não era tão bem delineada!

Virou-se em direção a Fleur e Narcisa, e ambas sorriam como quem acaba de fazer um milagre. E, oh! Elas com certeza fizeram um!

-Gui vai levar um susto! -disse, sabendo que "Gui" não era exatamente a pessoa que ela gostaria que a visse tão bonita desse jeito...

Arrumar Fleur foi infinitamente mais fácil e rápido: nem meia hora depois, ela estava bela e pronta, com o vestido de noiva de Narcisa e um sorriso radiante no rosto.

-Vocês estão lindas! -comentou a sra. Malfoy, com sua voz fraca e vacilante. Ela sorriu para Gina e Fleur, e foi empurrando as duas garotas na direção da porta. -Mas agora vão, antes que se atrasem!

-A senhora não vem?

-Oh, minha menina... -Narcisa sorriu bondosamente. -Sinto muito, mas não posso. Minha saúde não é das melhores, sabe?

Gina sentiu-se corar. Era difícil pensar que aquela mulher sorridente, falante e ativa, estava velha e doente.

-Desculpe.

-Por isso? Oh, por favor! -ela acenou com a mão como quem diz "que bobagem". Gina sorriu involuntariamente. -Mas vocês devem ir, agora! Há malas a fazer, coisas para pegar...

Ela indicou para Gina e Fleur saírem do quarto; a ruiva estava no limiar da porta quando a noiva se virou com a expressão mais agradecida do mundo no rosto bonito:

-Obrrigada, sra. Malfoy! Nunca poderrei te agrradecer porr tudo!

-Esse sorriso enorme já é o bastante! Agora vão! Não devem chegar tarde!

Fleur levou Gina quarto afora, até entrarem em um quarto pequeno no final do corredor. Lá, a loira pegou uma mala pequena e encheu-a com alguns vestidos bem conservados, vários livros, e uma porção de outras coisas. Não levou mais do que alguns minutos para juntar tudo; então, Fleur puxou Gina novamente, e desceu as escadas com ansiedade e animação. Igor encontrou-as na cozinha, e cumprimentou a noiva com uma careta de decepção.

-Queria eu ter a sorte de seu futuro marido, Fleur, por desposar uma mulher tão bela!

Corando suavemente, Fleur deu-lhe um soquinho nos ombros.

-Deixe de galanteios, Igorr! Focê já é muito bem casado!

-Graças aos deuses! -ele sorriu, e então seus olhos negros pousaram em Gina, parcialmente escondida nas sombras das escadas. -E quem é essa? Substituiu sua cunhada por uma ruiva mais bonita, Fleur?

As risadas dos dois deixaram Gina um bocado sem jeito. Sentiu as maçãs do rosto se tingirem de vermelho, e desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos.

-Oh! Não fique com vergonha! Foi só um elogio! -Igor se aproximou e pegou o braço de Gina, trazendo a ruiva para a luz da cozinha. Gina deixou-se levar, parando próximo ao cigano e Fleur; por um instante não ousou encará-los, mas acabou cedendo e ergueu os olhos para os dois, recebendo sorrisos animados em resposta.

-Vamos, Fleur, antes que se atrase! Eu te levo até o altar. -chamou Igor, dando um braço para amparar Fleur, educadamente. A loira riu enquanto entrelaçava seu braço ao do homem, e logo os dois se puseram a caminhar na direção da saída da cozinha. Gina seguiu-os, sentindo-se estranhamente aborrecida ao perceber que saíam pela porta dos fundos, e não através do salão da estalagem.

---xxx---

Gina fez o máximo possível para não bocejar, cansada da ladainha do pastor Black, mas não foi possível. Lá na altura da metade do casamento, ela já se entediara o suficiente para uma vida inteira... O cigano Igor, parado a seu lado, se balançava para frente e para trás, embalado por uma música que só ele ouvia, e vez ou outra tamborilava os dedos, seguindo o ritmo dessa música imaginária. Gui e Fleur estavam ajoelhados no altar, diante do pastor de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis, que não parava de falar um único minuto. Mas, fora este pequeno grupo, não havia ninguém para assistir ao casamento. Nem mesmo os Malfoys apareceram, pois, conforme Igor gentilmente explicara, em tom de desculpas, Narcisa estava muito doente e alguém precisava ficar na casa o tempo todo, para cuidar dela e da estalagem.

-Uma responsabilidade grande demais para o garoto, se quer saber. -completou ele, referindo-se a Draco. Gina sentiu-se esquentar ao pensar nele, mas fingiu muito bem que não se abalara nem um pouco com a lembrança do loiro. -Tomar conta de uma estalagem não é tarefa fácil.

-Acrredite, eu sei... -Fleur sorriu fracamente, de braços dados com Gui. O casal parecia muito aliviado com o fim da cerimônia, ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu a Gina e seu grande aborrecimento.

-Bem... Hora de irmos embora. A estrada é muito perigosa à noite, ainda mais quando uma bela dama está na carroça...

Fleur abriu um grande sorriso. Gina revirou os olhos. Igor pigarreou.

-Que os deuses abençoem seu casamento, Fleur, minha flor... -ele fez uma reverência cômica para a noiva, que desatou a rir. Educadamente, o cigano se recompôs e apertou a mão do noivo, para então se virar para Gina, quando Gui ajudava Fleur a subir na carroça:

-Não se preocupe, pequena... Você não é fácil de esquecer...

Ela não sabia exatamente a que o cigano estava se referindo, e nem teve tempo de perguntar: sem dizer mais nada, Igor ergueu-a e a colocou sentada na carroça, milésimos de segundo antes de Gui atiçar os cavalos vilarejo afora.

A última coisa que Gina viu da pequena vila de Hogsmeade foi um certo garoto loiro derrapando ao lado de Igor, que acenava em despedida. Draco ergueu os olhos na direção da carroça e pareceu desconcertado, talvez por ter chegado tão tarde. Ele acenou também, acompanhando Igor, que agora tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. E esta não era uma cena feliz.

* * *

_N/A: este é outro capítulo curtinho... Os capítulos de "Sete Casamentos" não são mesmo muito longos..._

_Hum. Eu não recebi minhas 10 reviews ((cara emburrada)), mas como faz mais de um mês que eu não atualizo... Bem... Vamos lá, né? ((sorrisinho))_

_Vejamos... Não tenho muito a dizer sobre esse capítulo. O próximo ainda não foi terminado, então, bem... De todo modo, eu não vou atualizar antes de janeiro, porque vou viajar! Não sei quando volto, então..._

_Obrigada a Kaliope S. Black, Isabelle Delacour, ab-getirana, Lufus, AnnaSophia Potter, Assuero Racsama, 'De Zabini Malfoy, Dany Uchiha e Lauh'Malfoy pelas reviews!_

_Desejo a todos vocês um feliz Natal, um ótimo Ano Novo, e uma porção de presentes! E... Façam uma autora feliz: deixem várias reviews!!!!! ((sorriso gigante))_

_Bjs a todos e um abraço de urso!_


End file.
